


From Oblivion

by Potato_Being



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cell should have been empty. But it wasn't. And now Riniel, a young Bosmer, is sent to find the heir to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cell should have been empty. The only prisoner in that cell block should have been the angry Dunmer who leered at the guards and shouted insults. But the cell wasn't empty. It held a Bosmer man who barely reached the Blades' elbows, and who the Emperor spoke to, saying that his appearance foretold the day of his death.

Baurus had told the elf to stay put in his cell, but heard the quiet padding behind him anyway. He elected to ignore it.

The Emperor spoke to him again, and listening to his responses carefully, and none of the Blades knew what to make of it.

"Your name?" Uriel Septim asked.

"Riniel." Was the quiet response.

The elf was left behind as they passed through a wooden door, but turned as rats knocked down a portion of crumbling wall. He grinned, beating them to death and tearing their carcasses open, devouring their sickly sweet meat greedily. He looked around, his eyes wide and his belly full for the first time in weeks, and he began running through the caves, picking up lockpicks and an old iron bow. He turned it over in his hands as he walked, feeling the warped wood and rusting metal, the bowstring rotting slightly. 

Riniel crouched at the mouth of a cave, drawing an old iron arrow and notching the bow, drawing it back and letting the arrow fly, impaling a goblin. He continued through carefully, not pausing for a break or to pick anything up. As he moved through the crumbling cavern tunnels, he saw light and ancient Ayleid masonry. He jumped through the hole in the wall, running towards where the Blades and the Emperor were. One cried for his execution, while the Emperor stayed his hand, telling them that the small Bosmer was no threat to them. They continued onward.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Riniel's back was to the Emperor, watching for threats. A Mythic Dawn agent was behind them, however, and stabbed the Emperor. Riniel hit him in the face with one of the maces another agent had carried.

He looked down at the Emperor, as he lay in his own blood. A gag reflex that Riniel had thought long-suppressed reared its head, and he had to choke back the rat meat and filthy water he had downed earlier. He looked up as Baurus entered the room, expecting the Redguard man to draw his sword, accuse the wood elf of treachery, and kill him on the spot.

He didn't, though. He only looked down at his Emperor, muttering about failure.

"Where is the Amulet of Kings?"

"I have it. There's another heir." Riniel said quickly, holding up the faintly glowing amulet.

"Really? Go to Weynon Priory. Find Jauffre, he'll know what to do. Find him, quickly." Riniel nodded, backing away and ducking through an open alcove and running for the exit to the sewers.

 

 _Weynon Priory._ Riniel's feet hurt from walking, his back ached from carrying the heavy bow and a small rucksack, and he was sure his skin was burning from the sun. He grimaced as he approached Chorrol, the Priory nestled in the cool, shady trees away from the walls of the city. Riniel trudged slowly up to the door, pushing it open to meet a monk sitting by a fire.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Where's Jauffre?" Riniel gasped, trying to slow his heart rate.

"What business do you have with him?"

"I need to give him something. Baurus sent me." He was motioned upstairs, and he slowly approached an old man.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply. Riniel held up the amulet, hoping that would answer his question. "Where did you get that?" Apparently not.

"Emperor gave it to me. Said to find… his heir or something." Riniel's mind was clouding, and he was fairly sure dehydration was setting in. The amulet was snatched from his hands.

"Thank you for bringing this to me. Now, I need you to find the heir. His name is Martin. He's in Kvatch. I think he's a priest now." Riniel just stood and stared for a moment, not truly understanding his words.

"Bosmer!" Riniel snapped to attention, nodding. "Go!" The small man darted down the steps and out the doors, heading to Chorrol for an inn to rest for a few hours.

 


End file.
